


Veil.

by Allukaap



Series: HP oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ;))), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Writing, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gen, Harry and Sirius sad gang, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, LMAO, SO, Sad and feels i guess??, Veil of Death (Harry Potter), YALL I DONT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED IN THIS FIGHT???, also everything i wanted, also i listened to wonderful life by smith and burrows, also lovely by billie eilish, also saddish more nostalgic like i guess, and Regulus, and cedric, as usual, i havent read book 5 in a while, i listened to take me to church while writing this :), i love sirius a lot, i tried to make it sad??, i was listening to some sad songs and crying over cedric, its a pretty good song, its sad in my eyes, lmao what even is this, major character death warning :side eyes:, ooc maybe??, pretty coolio, sad backwards is das and das not good, she doesnt show up but its still important, so yeah i guess im hip with the kids, some violence??, sorry ig, spoilers kinda??, yall this is gonna be kinda sad, yall tonks is great so uh yeah, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allukaap/pseuds/Allukaap
Summary: What if Harry pushed Sirius out of the way?
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Series: HP oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953205
Kudos: 16





	Veil.

**"Get away from my godson."**

The relief came crashing down on Harry. Sirius was safe. Safe. "Sirius!" He smiled up at his godfather. "Hey, pup," he said, "let's get out of here, huh?" They grinned at each other. Albeit, Sirius' grin was a little wolfish. Their moment was cut off quickly however, with Bellatrix crashing into the room. "Hello cousin of mine," Sirius growled, moving to where Bellatrix was at the end of the room. Harry closely followed Sirius, prepared to back him up. Sirius came to a stop in front of Bellatrix. The Blacks both exchanged blood-thirsty grins that made Harry shiver a little. He gripped his wand tighter, ready for a fight.

Bellatrix cast the first spell and they were off. Harry watched the cousins mock and belittle each other while exchanging deadly spells. It was quite astonishing, really. Harry jolted out of his thoughts when he heard some sort of bang. Bellatrix had blasted a chunk of the ledge Sirius was standing on. Caught off guard, Sirius stumbled on the ledge. Harry realized the danger too late, Bellatrix had sent a spell towards him. Harry felt his feet move towards Sirius. He was running towards Sirius faster than he had run before. He put all his strength into pushing Sirius out of the way and braced for the impact of the spell. He saw Sirius' eyes widening. The spell knocked him backwards, it was purple. Harry had always like purple. Sirius' mouth formed words Harry couldn't hear. He felt something soft flutter behind him and hands held his arms. They weren't bad hands. The hands slowly guided him into the archway.

He couldn't hear anything, which was odd. He caught a glimpse of Sirius, who looked terrified. Why was he scared? _Don't be scared,_ he said. Confusion overwhelmed him as he was plunged into darkness. It was quite...

_**strange.** _

~~Why~~

couldn't

_he_

feel

_anything_

**anymore?**

* * *

Sirius was not having a great day. He was feeling quite useless at the moment, what with Remus and Tonks both gone. He hadn't been able to do anything for the Order. All he had for company was that wretched house elf who refused to buy anything for food for Sirius. So yeah. Sirius was hungry. So when he gets a floo call from Dumbledore that Harry's just broken into the ministry, he does a double take. Part of him wants to congratulate Harry on breaking into the _Ministry of Magic._ The other side says to go save his godson before anything happens to him. He quickly floos over and runs to the department of mysteries, ready to fight. He sees that idiot Lucius Malfoy looming over Harry and something in him _snaps._ He briskly walked over to Lucius and broke his nose. It was quite satisfying. 

Harry smiles at him and looks very relieved for Sirius to be there. Sirius grins back at Harry. Then his stupid cousin who is literally insane busts through the door. What. Naturally, Sirius goes up to her ready to fight. He hears Harry shuffle behind him, making Sirius smile. The kid was great. Bellatrix and him exchange words. He hopes his hurt. They do have something to that effect, because she snarls and flings a spell at him. He mocks her, and gets into the flow. He ( _stupidly)_ wasn't watching his feet. He cursed mentally while he stumbled, unaware of the spell or the boy hurtling towards him until it's too late.

He feels arms push him away from a light and turns to see Harry. He gets hit head on with the spell, falling towards the veil Sirius had only just noticed was there. Sirius looked at him in horror. Harry looked back at him in confusion. _HARRY,_ he yelled, (or did he whisper?) Sirius saw Harry being draped and grasped by the veil, dragged toward it. He made to move to Harry, to _save_ him. (Just like Harry saved him from the Kiss, years ago.) But Bellatrix was still in the way, cackling and casting spells at him. He spun on his heel and casted _Protego_ towards her. She persists, and he growls, sending three _stupefies_ in quick succession. One hits, and he _might_ have overpowered it. She shrieks at him, but something else distracts her. Taking the chance, Sirius turns back to the veil, only to see no Harry. 

* * *

Harry Potter was lost to the world, a mere memory. Sirius came to the public, pardoned for his crimes, but at what cost? Sirius is finally free, but now he visits an empty grave. The public pesters him about his lordships and the Black family name. He just wants to _mourn._ It is his fault, after all. Remus vehemently disagrees with his mindset. Hermione visits once over the summer to give him Hedwig. "Such a smart bird," she says, "Harry would want you to have her." He nods and takes the owl. Hedwig and Buckbeak get along well enough, until Buckbeak is taken to live at Hogwarts with the other hippogriffs. The war is eventually won by Neville and Ron and Hermione. They kill object that are part of Voldemort and Sirius almost sobs with relief. Molly Weasley is the one to kill Bellatrix. _Good_ , he thinks. 

Sirius Black dies at the age of 63, surrounded by good friends and the guilt that he killed his best friends. He'll be happy to see his godson again, and maybe Harry and James and Lily with forgive him.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hi  
> how was it??  
> i've never really done sad stuff before??  
> thanks for reading!!  
> haven't read ootp in a WHILE.  
> sorry if it's inaccurate.  
> i got a bit sad over it, so maybe you will too??  
> comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!!  
> also please correct any grammar mistakes, if you see any, thanks.  
> bye  
> Allukaap


End file.
